Más que un sueño
by Momoleft
Summary: Dicen que los sueños son los deseos mas profundos del alma, espero que no sea así, ya que yo sueño cada noche con el chico rubio cenizo que es mi vecino. ¡One-shot! ¡KatsuDeku! Advertencia: Lemon


**Más que un sueño**

 **One-shot**

Su sangre corría entre mis dedos, a pesar de mis suplicas él se mantenía sonriendo y mirándome con aquellos ojos rubí que en más de una ocasión me habían generado un revuelo en mi corazón, mas ahora, yo solo le miraba suplicante para que no se durmiera, rasgué la manga de mi traje y la posicione sobre su herida, presioné con una mano mientras que la otra presionaba el comunicador en mi oreja llamando a Red Riot en busca de ayuda para mi compañero de rescate. Pero la estática impedía generar algún tipo de comunicación, me sentía indefenso e impotente, estudiar años y años para salvar gente, derrotar el mal en busca de justicia y terminar bajo miles de escombros sin poder salvarlo a él me hacía sentir todo un idiota. Ya no quería ser nada, héroe de nadie, con tal de salvarle, no podía permitir que se fuera, sentí un pellizco en mi mejilla y abrí mis ojos dejando escapar mis lágrimas que cayeron en su destrozado pecho, me sonreía levemente, era sonrisa propia de él, una sonrisa soberbia que demostraba que nada le asustaba, tan propia de mi amigo de mi infancia, tan propia del héroe que sacaba suspiros de las chicas al ser 2° del top 10, aquel que me inspiro a ser lo que soy

─N-No seas ne-na Nerd─ Su garganta ahogada por la sangre y su voz grave me destruyeron el corazón─ E-El S-imbolo de la paz, no debe llorar Deku

Me levante de golpe, mi cuerpo temblaba, me sentía frio y asustado, mi sudorosa piel temblaba ante mi sueño, un sueño recurrente donde yo era el encargado de proteger a la gente, un sueño donde todos éramos héroes, un sueño donde mi corazón le pertenece a mi vecino, un sueño donde el cenizo siempre moría entre mis brazos, un sueño donde todos me conocían como Deku, el símbolo de la paz

Mire mis manos temblorosas, aterradas por lo que acaba de ver, aun no entendía por que continuaba soñando con ello, era como si algo en mi mente me digiera que debía dejar todo de lado y verificar que mi vecino estuviese bien

─Izuku…─Sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura mire por sobre mi hombro y mi castaña novia me miro confundida y adormilada, poso su rostro sobre mi desnuda espalda generándome un escalofrío─ ¿Todo bien cariño?

─S-Si─ Dije agitado─ Lo siento, te desperté

─Está bien, vuelve a dormir amor─ Me pidió, asentí levemente, y ambos nos recostamos, le miraba dormir tranquila, Ochako era mi vida desde que empezamos a salir, desde que me di cuenta que la amaba, era mi todo, mi mundo, pero desde que nos mudamos a este edificio, desde que lo conocí no he dejado de soñar aquello

Sueños increíbles, sueños que me animas a escribir la novela que escribo ahora

Boku no hero academia

Mis sueños siempre me hablan de un joven, veo todo atravez de sus ojos, y él pese a no tener poderes en una sociedad súper humana, desea ser un héroe, lo logra y lucha contra el mal junto a sus amigos de escuela, junto a su amigo de infancia, un chico al que mis sueño llamo Kacchan. Un chico cenizo de ojos rubí, a quien mi corazón pertenecía en aquel mundo, aquel joven que pese a que he soñado más de 100 veces, siempre muere en mis brazos

Ochako se ha dormido, como la envidio, ella no tiene pesadillas. Me moví sigiloso fuera de mi cama, y me camine a la cocina, necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada en cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que me ayudara a olvidar aquella sonrisa soberbia y agonizante que solo recordarla me generaba una sensación de vacío en mi pecho

Me serví un poco de leche en un vaso, y la cremosidad me genero cierta tranquilidad, suspire pesado ¿Por qué no tenemos alcohol en casa? ¿Una cerveza que sea?

─Quiero algo más fuerte─ Pensé en voz baja, necesito algo que me ayude adormir sin soñar

Jugué con mis pies en el frio suelo, y mire la oscuridad de mi departamento, vivir con Ochako había sido un gran paso que aún me cuestionaba ¿Realmente quería eso?

Sentí unos pasos en el pasillo principal, curioso, en encamine a la puerta y mire por ojo de pez, viendo que mi vecino, aquel de mis pesadillas, al parecer había llegado del turno nocturno de su trabajo, vacile unos segundos pero abrí la puerta

─Llegas tarde─ Dije en voz baja, se volteó y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo a ver aquellos ojos rubí tras aquellos lentes de descanso que rara vez usaba, traía una ropa simple y un bolso donde seguro cargaba algo de ropa

─No sabía que un Nerd como tú se ejercitaba─ Le mire confundido unos segundos, y entre en cuenta que solo estaba con la parte inferior de mi pijama, me sonrojé de golpe y corrí a mi habitación en busca de mi playera, volviendo al umbral notando que Katsuki, mi vecino ya había abierto la puerta─ ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

─Nada ─Deje escapar mientras me apoyaba en el marco, intentando pasar por alguien relajado y soberbio, claro, a mí no me sale, pero se vale intentar

─Aja─ Me dijo mientras se adentraba a su departamento

Era completamente indiferente a mi presencia, era obvio que él no soñaba lo mismo que yo o de lo contrario quiero creer que por lo menos intentaría mantener una conversación conmigo

─Como sea, buenas noches Nerd─ Me sentí algo desanimado, por razones que aun no entiendo, jamás logramos salir del "Hola" o "¿Cómo estás?" Me desalienta un poco saber que pese a que soy algo tímido, soy el único en que intenta generar una conversación, y para peor, me da miedo creer que es por que busco algo más, en mi mente me digo que son solo respuestas, pero algo en mi pecho me dice que es algo más, algo más sucio e indecoroso

─B-Buenas noches─ Musité desalentado, afirme el marco de la puerta, y cerré, me pasee en mi departamento, si hay un ser superior, por favor ayúdame a entender aquellos sueños

Eh investigado, algunos blogs dices que pueden ser manifestaciones de vidas pasadas, pero en aquellos sueños hay tecnología, hay autos, videojuegos, televisores, así que siento que no tendría sentido, solo son sueños y nada más, sueños que aún no logro controlar y ni comprender

Unos golpes retumbaron en la madera de mi puerta, mire curioso, y abrí, no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver a Katsuki mirarme tranquilo, relajado como siempre, y mostrarme una botella de líquido amarillo y espumeante

─¿Quieres una cerveza? ─ Me preguntó tranquilo, guarde silencio y mire dentro de mi apartamento, Ochako seguía dormida o de lo contrario ya se hubiera levantado a buscarme… A la mierda, asentí y salí del departamento siguiéndole, no podíamos hace ruido en el mío…¡Por la conversación! ¡Por nada más!

Dios… soy un sucio

─¿Y que hace una mosca como tú despierto a las 2 de la mañana? ─ Me preguntó mientras se adentraba, cerré la puerta, no estaba oscuro, todo lo contrario, pese a ser de noche el departamento de Katsuki se mantenía claro, todo lo contrario al mío. Note que se detuvo en su cocina, saco un abridor y me entrego la cerveza deslizándola por la mesa

─Mal sueño─ Contesté, bebí un poco sintiendo el amargor frio que mi garganta tanto necesitaba, observé bien la marca, estaba buena, tal vez compraría de esas de ahora en adelante ─¿Y tú? ¿Vienes del trabajo?

─Si, turno largo─ Me aclaró mientras se apoyaba me miraba dando un sorbo a su cerveza─ ¿A la cara redonda no le molestara que estés aquí? ─Inquirió mientras me miraba con una ceja arqueada, es cierto, a Ochako no le grada Katsuki, dice que es un irrespetuoso

─No soy un niño─ Musité avergonzado, sabía que el carácter de Ochako era algo fuerte, pero no era como si me controlara, había un limite

─A tu aja─ Dijo divertido mientras bebía un poco mas

Creo que es la primera vez que le veo sonreír, es más, es la primera vez que hablamos mas de dos minutos

─¿Y no me vas a decir? ─Le miré confundido ¿Decir qué? ─ Ese sueño, fue una pesadilla ¿No? Cuenta que es lo que te da tanto miedo Nerd como para no volver a la cama con tu novia de galleta

─A-Ah eso─ No podía decirle que soñaba cada noche con él, y que había muerto en muchos de esos sueños─, n-nada, payasos y arañas nada mas─ Ni menos aquellos sueños sucios

Arqueo la ceja, creo que no sé mentir bien

─ ¿Y en que trabajas Katsuki? ─ Pregunté curioso

─¿Te importa? ─Inquirió mientras bebía de su cerveza inclinando un poco la cabeza

─S-Si─ Respondí ciertamente intimidado por sus ojos que no parecían querer despegarse de mi

─Soy un maton a sueldo

Le mire unos segundos, sus ojos fríos e iracundos sumada aquella sonrisa fiera me genero un escalofrió que me atemorizo

─Es broma idiota, soy fotógrafo, tarado─ Dijo con una sonrisa burlona dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio de mi interior

Nunca pensé que Katsuki seria algún bromista

─Por un momento pensé que…─ Sonreí aliviado─ Es que eres algo grande

─EH? ─ Temblé en mi lugar al verle molesto

─E-E-Es que tu- bueno, es decir─

─Si ya entendí, idiota─ Gruñó─, boxeo en mi tiempo libre

Era la primera vez que veía dos sonrisa en su rostro en menos de 10 minutos, algo casi memorable, eran muy parecidos, Kacchan y él eran como dos gotas de agua

─Entonces ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ─ Le miré curioso, Katsuki era un chico apuesto de seguro quizás había fotografiado a alguna chica… quizás, una chita.. o…

Me sonrojé de golpe, mente sucia, mente sucia, mente sucia

─Me toco ir a una boda, se alargó más de lo debido, no me quejo cobre por el tiempo extra─ Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

Era más tranquilo y menos salvaje que Kacchan, pero sus ojos eran intimidantes sumada aquella sonrisa llena de confianza generaba que me colocará nervioso, Kacchan sonreía de la misma forma en mis sueños, pero cuando me hablaba me gritaba e insultaba más golpeado, Katsuki es más tranquilo y pausado al hablar, aunque el uso de groserías era algo que compartían

Hubo un silencio en la atmosfera, uno incomodo ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? De la nada estoy compartiendo una cerveza con mi vecino, que contadas veces he hablado, pero infinitas veces e tocado en mis sueños, estoy frente a él casi esperando que algo mágico ocurra, ni siquiera sé que estoy esperando que pase, es incómodo, debería ir a casa, y olvidar esta idea

─ _E-El S-imbolo de la paz, no debe llorar Deku_

No puedo evitar sentirme vacío, miro de reojo a Katsuki que parece mirar a la nada mientras sacaba otras dos cervezas, y las abría, es obvio que está bien, es una persona sana, no creo que mis pensamientos sean compartidos por él

─Lamento la intromisión─ Dije en voz baja ganándome la mirada rubí─ Creo que es hora de irme

─Yo te invite estúpido, no te entrometiste en nada─ Me dijo algo pesado mientras volvía beber─, además aun no me dices de tu sueño

─Payasos ya te dije─ Musité mientras me colocaba de pie

─¿Y tú crees que nací ayer? ─ Me sentí algo nervioso al ver aquellos ojos suspicaces

Se parecen demasiado

─Ya cuenta, o te are picadillo─ Me amenazó mientras apuntaba a los cuchillos─ Las noches son para tres cosas dormir, coger y hablar, así que ya habla

Dude unos segundos, pero Katsuki tenía un poder que ni Ochako tenia

─Soñé que era alguien más─ Katsuki arqueó la ceja─, alguien que tenía amigos y familia, tenía am…─ me sonrojé levemente e intente no mirarle─, u-un esposo

─Dirás esposa─ Me corrigió, negué levemente ─Oh…

─Y bueno, am… Él moría en mis brazos, era algo desgarrador ya que yo intentaba pedir ayuda, y nadie venia por nosotros, intentaba salvarlo pero él me decía que no debía llorar, que todo estaría bien, siempre despierto en ese momento, nunca se si logro salvarlo… es desesperante, aunque no sienta nada por él, es alguien que fue importante para mí y me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada

No me atrevía mirarlo, este era un sueño que ni Ochako sabía, pero ahí estaba, contándoselo a mi vecino, al cenizo que soñaba besar, tocar, apoyar y salvar cada noche

─Dicen que los sueños son sentimientos reprimidos del alama

No me digas eso que eres tú a quien beso cada noche, tonto

─Pero yo no creo en eso─ Se encogió de hombros

─¿Tú no sueñas? ─ inquirí curiosos, había hecho el movimiento de beber pero no lo hizo y volvió a posar su cerveza en la mesa

─Quizás─ Me dijo en un aire…¿Coqueto? Mierda, la cerveza se me subió a la cabeza─, tengo sueños algo movidos, eso no te lo niego

─Y-Ya veo─ Dije algo avergonzado, creo que sabía a qué se refería─ ¿V-Vives solo? ─Pregunté intentando desviar el tema

─Si, mejor solo que mal acompañado─ Dejó escapar mientras volvía beber

Note que mi cerveza estaba vacía, así que tome la que Katsuki había dejado para mí, estaban frías, me gusta la cerveza fría

─Creo que debo irme, Ochako podría despertarse no verme─ Dije dejando la cerveza donde estaba

─Bien─ Musitó en otra dirección sin verme

Me encamine a la puerta, sentía la presencia de Katsuki detrás de mí, cruce el umbral y me adentré a mi departamento que descuidadamente deje abierto, le sonreí levemente en forma de agradecimiento

─Repitámoslo─ Dijo para después cerrar la puerta, me quede helado, fue lo único que dijo y yo no sabía cómo interpretarlo

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, me sentía nervioso, pero éramos solo él y yo, nadie más, se separó de mi abdomen y sus ojos rubí me observaron para después sonreír lujurioso

─Extrañaba tu mirada, Deku─

Desperté, esta vez, no salté, me sentía agitado y demasiado sensible, me retorcí en la cama sintiendo las jugosas caricias de las sabanas se sentían demasiado bien, mire por sobre mi hombro Ochako dormía, no la desperté como el día anterior, mire la hora, las 3 am

Me levante con cuidado, y ya lejos de estar en alguna zona peligrosa para despertar a Ochako, pude al fin respirar mirando aquel problema aquel problema que se presionaba muy animado a mis pantalones

─Ah... ¿Y ahora qué? ─ Pensé pesado, no podía hacer aquello, no soy adolecente con problemas hormonarles, soy un adulto y con novia, se supone que en estos casos debería pedir ayuda a Ochako…

¿Por qué la idea no me anima?

Revuelvo mis cabellos enojado, esto va mal en peor, ya de por si teníamos problemas pero esto lo empeoraba

Unos golpes a la puerta captan mi atención ¿Cuál era la posibilidad? Me encamine y mire por el ojo de pez, y sentí que mi excitación se estremecía al ver aquellos cabellos cenizos en el pasillo. Abrí la puerta ocultando mi parte inferior dentro del departamento era demasiado vergonzoso que Katsuki me notara en este estado

─Ka-Katsuki ¿Qué haces despierto? ─ Pregunté algo nervioso

─No puedo dormir─ Me dijo serio─ ¿Y tú?

─De-Desperté hace poco─ Dije mientras miraba hacia adentro esperando que Ochako no despertara

─¿Un cerveza? ─Le miré algo asustado, no podía salir así─ ¿Qué tienes? ¿A la nena le da miedo que su novia le pegue? ─ Dijo divertido y burlón

─N-no es eso Katsuki

─Entonces sal a jugar conmigo─ Dijo con una sonrisa pícara atravesando el pasillo, dejando la puerta abierta

Mierda, quería ir con él… Mire hacia abajo, quería ir demasiado con él

Cerré la puerta, e hice lo único que se me ocurrió, corrí al baño y di el agua fría, me desvestí lo más rápido posible y me adentre sin importarme la hora o despertar a Ochako

─F-Fría─ dije sintiendo como miles de cuchillos se calvaban en mi cuerpo

Me sequé y volví a vestirme

Me adentre al departamento de Katsuki, él estaba jugando con su celular y me miró confundido

─¿Por qué estas mojado?

─Me di una ducha ─Dije en un suspiro sincero sentándome en el mismo lugar de ayer

─¿A las 3 de la mañana? ─ Preguntó confundido

─Es más normal que ir a buscar a tu vecino a las 3─ Dije como defensa, Katsuki se encogió de hombros─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─¿Por qué ocurre algo?

─Porque fuiste por mí

─No podía dormir, y quería molestarte─ Dijo con una sonrisa dando un sorbo a su cerveza─ Además intuí que estarías despierto

─Como es q─

─¿Estabas caliente? ¿Por eso la ducha? No me digas que estabas empalado cuando abriste la puerta

Me sonrojé de golpe ¿Qué este chico no tenía tacto?

─Que sucio, nunca lo pensé de ti Nerd…─ Dejo escapar con una sonrisa

─Y-yo

─¿Problemas en el paraíso? ─Preguntó curioso y divertido mientras me miraba burlón

─N-No es eso

─¿Entonces por qué la ducha? ¿La cara redonda no es buena acaso?

Mierda, como debía responder a eso

─Ups, creo que le atine─ Me miró victorioso, casi con superioridad, odio eso de él, de él y de Kacchan

─No es eso, solo tuve un sueño que me dejo…─Bebí, no me atrevía a decirlo─ Y no podía despertar a Ochako a estas hora, trabaja mañana

─Existe la forma manual, sabes─ Me dijo mientras movía su mano en un vaivén que se me hizo vergonzoso

─¡Y-Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Tengo novia!

─Una no buena al parecer

─¡C-Claro que lo es!

─¡Ja! tu pene te dijo otra cosa esta noche

¡AHHH! Por qué Kacchan- Es decir ¡Por qué Katsuki es tan entrometido!

─Eres muy transparente, Izuku─ Algo se revolvió en mi al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, su voz grabe y masculina creo una corriente eléctrica que invadió mi sentidos, bebí, debía adormecer a mis sentidos o algo volvería despertar esta noche─ Dime, ese sueño es acaso con tu esposo de tu imaginación ─ Mi garganta se bloqueó, no salieron palabras, no pude discutirlo me había atrapado─ ¿Haz intentado con un hombre alguna vez?

─N-No─ Dije en voz baja─, solo con Ochako, ella es mi primera vez─ Musité avergonzado ¿Por qué estábamos hablando de esto?

─¿Y te interesa? ─ Le mire sorprendido ¿Acaso él─ ¿Te calentaste? ─ Su burla era inconfundible, el muy maldito estaba jugando conmigo

─N-No─ dije avergonzado, mi cara estaba ardiendo, por un momento creí que se me estaba insinuando

─Eres bisexual, y no lo sabias─ Dijo mientras me miraba jocoso─ Eres una caja de sorpresas pequeño Nerd

─¿P-Por qué estamos hablando de mi vida sexual? ─ Pregunté avergonzado sin atreverle a mirarle

─¿Quieres que hablemos de la mía? ─ Me preguntó sacando un respingo de mi parte─ ¿Quieres que te explique cómo me gusta acaso? Eres un pervertido

─¡N-No dije eso! ─ Me defendí, él solo me miraba burlón, al parecer hoy solo se está dedicando a burlarse de mí, no como ayer, tal vez ayer estaba cansado

─¿Por qué continuas con ella? ─Levanté la mirada confundido, ahora estaba serio mirándome atento a mis movimientos─ Con la cara redonda, es obvio que piensas en alguien mas

─Ochako y yo somos novios desde la secundaria, no puedo dejarla por una persona que… ─ No pude evitar mirarle─ Que no existe…

─Aunque sea así, es obvio que las tetas no te encantan─ Me dijo con total descaro─, búscate un hombre y deja de cortar tus sueños ─Reí divertido, era sencillo como lo decía

─Yo quiero Ochako, tenemos algunos problemas en la cama pero no es algo que no se pueda solucionar, además, como te dije pienso en alguien que no existe así que no es como si estuviera enamorado de alguien tangible

─¿Y si esa persona estuviera frente a ti? ¿La dejarías? ─Me quedé helado ante la pregunta el cómo uso el **Frente a ti** , no supe que responder, hoy Katsuki estaba más atrevido que ayer y eso me tenía algo nervioso, si no fuera por la cerveza diría que se me esta insinuando─ ¿Otra? ─ Noté que no me quedaba

─No, creo que es hora de volver─ Dije mientras me colocaba de pie, camine hacia la puerta y me detuve─ Oye ¿Por qué no podías dormir?

Se me quedó mirando unos segundos, me congelé al notar como una sonrisa lenta y sus ojos rubí me observaban, me sentí nervioso, casi como si el suelo se hubiera sacudido tambalee al ver que se me acercaba

─Buenas noches, Nerd─ Me dijo para cerrar la puerta frente a mí, mire de lado a lado, estaba en el pasillo ¿Cómo llegue ahí sin notarlo?

Me quedé como idiota mirando la puerta frente a la de mi departamento ¿Por qué seguía con Ochako? Sentía mal, porque yo también me lo he preguntado mucho, pero no puedo dejarla por una simple fantasía, una que no se cumpliría

─Buenas noches Kacchan ─Dije a la madera mientras retomaba mi paso a mi casa, cerré la puerta

─Izuku ¿Estás seguro? ─ Me preguntó la castaña, con su mochila lista─ Sé que estamos mal, pero podemos arreglarlo─ Su voz era suave y tranquila, ella tampoco estaba sintiendo amor por mí, era obvio, antes hubiera sido un mar de lágrimas con solo haber tocado el tema

─Creo que unas semanas nos harán bien─ Dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro, asintió y me beso en la mejilla

─Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? Pero tal vez tengas razón, y esto sea lo mejor, no estamos bien─ Asentí levemente, Ochako antes de ser mi novia había sido mi mejor amiga, ahora sentía que ya no hablaba con aquella chica con la que pensé compartiría mi vida, ahora siento que hablo con aquella niña dulce que me lanzaba barro cuando llovía─ Yo siento que tomaré una decisión que acabara con esto…

─Yo también─ Musité bajo mientras miraba mis pies, me abrazo con fuerza y note sus lágrimas las cuales limpie con mi pulgar─, en serio lo siento

─Está bien, ambos somos adultos, es mejor ahora que las cosas empeoren─ Asentí de acuerdo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al ascensor, que volviera a su departamento hacia que mi hogar se hiciera más pequeño de lo que recordaba

Al cerrar puerta, pero no pude evitar mirar al departamento del frente, hacia una semana que no sabía nada de Kacc- Katsuki, espero que este bien. Desde que conversamos la última vez no había podido dejar de pensar en sus palabras, en la pregunta de: ¿Si lo tuvieras frente a ti la dejarías?

Katsuki, casi no lo conozco, pero con solo esas palabras logro que me ilusionara, soy un idiota, después de todo a quien amo al parecer es a Kacchan, y a pesar de que se parezcan no son la misma persona

No era tarde, las nueve de la noche quizás, sentí los pasos de alguien en el pasillo principal, de seguro era Katsuki llegando del trabajo, dude, quería verle y decirle que ya no estaba con Ochako, pero ¿Para qué? Es decir, solo eran conversaciones banales nada más, pero era Katsuki quien me buscaba… ¿y si tal vez le gustaba? Negué, aunque fuera así no lo conoces Izuku, por lo tanto no puedes dejarte llevar por las apariencias

Decidí alejarme de la puerta, y darme un ducha, necesitaba despejarme. El agua caliente golpeó mi tenso cuerpo, la cálida caricia del agua comenzó sacar a suspiros de paz de mi garganta, ahora estaba solo, podía ahogarme en mis fantasías con Kacchan y no sentirme mal por ello, ya no engañaba a nadie

Sentí la puerta principal, alguien había entrado ¿Ochako había olvidado algo? De seguro era Ochako, pese a ser lógico, corte el agua y tome una toalla, rodeando mi cintura, salí del baño y me encamine a la sala principal mojando todo en el camino, mira de lado a lado, no había nadie. El ruido del refrigerador atrajo mi atención

─¿Tienes picante? Odio curry sin picante─ No podía creer lo que veía

─¡¿Ka-Katsuki?! ─ pregunte alterado al verle en mi departamento, revisando mi refrigerador, y con el descaro de intentar comer mi cena─ ¡¿Co-Como es que tú─

─¡TE PREGUNTE ALGO MAL EDUCADO! ─ Me gritó, le miré incrédulo y apunte a la alacena, este se guio por mi dedo─ ¡Ah! Aquí esta

─¿Q-Que haces aquí? ─Pregunté sin creer lo que veía

─No tenía nada para la cena, y pensé que tu si─ Dijo con simpleza mientras introducía MI cena en el microondas, miraba hipnotizado el movimiento giratorio del aparato─. Vi a la cara redonda irse─ Me dijo mientras me miraba de reojo─¿Se acabó?

─S-Si… se acabó─ Mustié bajito

─Si, se veía algo triste ─Me sonrió malicioso─, así que intenté animarla ─Busco en su bolsillo, dejando una llave en la mesa─, de agradecimiento me lanzo esto en la cabeza

─Ochako…─Dije con una leve sonrisa, de seguro Katsuki había acabado con su paciencia y enojada le lanzo lo primero que encontró

─No es tan mierda como se veía ─Levanté mi mirada para ver como este comía mi cena─, le falta algo de sal, pero es comestible

─¡O-Oye! ¡E-Eso es mío! ─ Katsuki me miró, y escupió dentro, logrando que retrocediera asqueado, revolvió la comida y me la entrego─ O-Olvídalo

─Niñita─ Dijo con una leve sonrisa volviendo a comer

Mire al cenizo, que no tenía ánimos de irse, suspire y volví a mi habitación para vestirme

No pude evitar ver como el cenizo me veía cocinar, me sentía observado, y extrañamente intimidado, había ido por unas cervezas, al parecer le gustan mucho, yo estaba preparando un Katsudon para ambos, pero tras decirme como había conseguido la llave, Katsuki no había dicho nada mas solo se limitaba a observarme

Apague la cocina, estaba listo, ahora era solo servirlo y─

Unas manos grandes me cubrieron los ojos, me quede un shock una fuerte sacudida en mi corazón me estremeció, sentí la otra mano rodearme la cintura, y finalmente unos dientes se clavaron en mi cuello. Gemí despacio en una mezcla de miedo y excitación, sentí como su cuerpo se apegó a mi espalda, me sentí confundido y desorientado al sentir como su mano se metía bajo mi playera acariciando mi piel con un tacto áspero pero tierno a la vez

─Si te muerdo más fuerte ¿Gemirás mas alto? ─ Su voz rasposa y gruesa hicieron que mis piernas cedieran en un leve vaivén

─Ka-Katsuki─ Musité algo asustado y confundido ─.Y-Yo no entiendo

─No me digas así─ Me sobre salte ante lo ultimo

Sus manos me movieron y me cargaron sobre su hombro, me sentí indefenso, no parecía tener control de sí mismo, solo actuaba y no hablaba eso me tenía asustado y mareado ante el golpe de acciones de un momento a otro

Me lanzo sobre mi cama cual animal y yo retrocedí asustado, se posiciono sobre mi sujetando mis manos

─¡E-Espera! N-No entiendo

─Entiendes mejor que yo─ Me dijo con voz ronca y una sonrisa engreída─, sabes muy bien que esta pasando

─Katsuki y-yo no

─Tú no me dices así ─Me dijo logrando que esa sensación de familiaridad se repitiera

Me tenía a su merced, y comencé a negar con movimientos repetidos de mi cabeza, el cenizo al verme cesó de mi agarre, pero aún se mantenía sentado sobre mí impidiendo moverme

─Es-Es-Es-Es-Espera─ Repetí, Katsuki sin impórtale mis quejas metió sus manos bajo mi polera con intenciones de quitarla ─Si hace eso tendré frio─ Dije como amenaza, Katsuki me miro jocoso─ ¡N-N-No podemos tener sexo! ─ Le exclamé─¡¿A-Además cómo?! ¡Ambos somos hombres!

─Fácil, meto mi pene en tu trasero

─N-No digas eso─ Exclamé avergonzado, comencé a mover mis manos golpeando en los hombros y Katsuki comenzó a enojarse─ ¡Ya te dije que me dejes!

─¡AH PERO QUE MOLESTO ERES!

No note el momento en que se acercó…

Sus labios se movían sobre los míos, me quede en shock al sentirle, pero me deje llevar en una danza exquisitita de sensaciones placenteras, su lengua se aventuró dentro de mi boca, se separó de mi

─Deja de lloriquear─ Me dijo amenazante, yo estaba completamente rojo ante lo que acababa de pasar ¡Katsuki me beso!

─S-Si─ Dije completamente sodomizado y avergonzado por lo que estaba pasando, se aventuró bajo mi polera y comenzó acariciar mi cuerpo, me miraba penetrante y yo intentaba no encontrarme con aquellos ojos rubí que me observaban atento. Su lengua sin previo aviso comenzó a lamerme el abdomen y chille al sentir como jugaba con mis pezones─ D-Detente, y-yo no─ Me miró pero no se detuvo

Sus manos bajaron a mis pantalones

─E-E-E-E-E-Espera─ tartamudee alterado al ver cómo me arrebata los pantalones con tal facilidad, entre en pánico al ver que hacía lo mismo con mi ropa interior dejando mi erección ante su vista ─Y-Yo N-No

─Te gusta, no lo niegues─ Ronroneó jocoso comenzando a masturbarme, temblé en mi lugar y no pude evitar jadear

─Es… espera─ Deje escapar en un jadeo, los movimientos eran rápidos acariciando mi miembro sin perderme de vista, me sentía fuera de mí, estaba a punto de acabar─ Si sigues voy a ─ No logre decirlo antes de tiempo, Katsuki me miro triunfante al haber venido en sus manos ─L-Lo siento─ dije avergonzado de lo que acaba de ocurrir ─P-Pañuelos─ No pude, me atrajo hacia el con brusquedad para besarme con brusquedad, besándome salvajemente mordiendo mi labio inferior de vez en cuando, sentí su mano acariciar mi entrada y le abrace asustado─ E-Espera Katsuki

─No, odio que me digas así─ No entendía, ese era su nombre─, de la otra forma, y puede que tenga piedad de ti─ Me encogí ante su palabras chocar con mi oído, le mire y note aquellos ojos dominantes, acariciaba mi entrada con movimientos circulares, tentadores de querer a entrar a mi lugar prohibido

─Y-Yo─ No estaba seguro, pero algo en mi me decía, que él ya sabia todo─¿Kacchan? ─Pregunté esperanzado

─Te tardaste, estúpido Deku─ Mi corazón di un vuelco al escuchar aquel apodo tan común en mis sueños─ Nunca pensé que te tendría de nuevo pequeño bastardo

─¿Kacchan? ─ Volvía a preguntar sin poder creerlo ─¿M-me recuerdas?

─A ti y tus estúpidas pecas─ Me ronroneó posando su frente sobre la mía─ Eres un maldito ¿Sabes cuánto me has hecho esperar?

─C-Como sé que no me mientes…─Me miró unos segundos deteniéndose, me acarició mi mejilla en movimiento tierno y dulce que jamás pensé que viera salir de él

─Recuerdo el cómo salvamos la ciudad, recuerdo como pelábamos junto a pelos de mierda, recuerdo que solías ser jodidamente molesto con tus Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan ─ me sonrió─ Recuerdo las noches en la academia perfectamente, el como lo hicimos en los baños, el cómo nos escabullimos para entrenar en las noches, el cómo te viniste la primera vez, recuerdo todo eso, pero no recuerdo que ocurrió o como termine aquí, y sin ti

─Kacchan…─susurre sin poder creerlo ─En serio me recuerdas…

Me beso, me beso de una forma tan dulce y tierna que se me hizo nostálgica era él, enserio todo este tiempo fue él, nos separamos y nos miramos, sonreí y pose mi frente sobre la suya, me siento completo por primera vez en mi vida

Esto parecía ser un sueño

─Ahora maldito hijo de perra… TE VOY A REVENTAR EL CULO POR PERDER LA VIRGINIDAD CON LA CARA REDONDA─ Me gruñó enfurecido

─¡A-AH!¡ E-ESPERA KACCHAN! ─ Grité alterado al ver aquellos ojos con ira ─N-NO NOS CONOCÍAMOS

─ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO, DEBISTE ESPERARME─ Me gritó metiendo con brusquedad sus dedos generando un respingo en mi cuerpo por el dolor─ TE VOY A REVENTAR

Sus dedos se movían brusco, cerré los ojos intentando soportar el dolor, pero de la anda se volvió más suave y tranquilo, me sentí dejado a llevar, y finamente me relaje, y comencé a disfrutar jadeando y gimiendo, mire embelesado a Kacchan, a mi Kacchan que me miraba hipnotizado, me sonrió, estaba disfrutando verme gozar de sus dedos

─Eres un sucio…─ Dejó escapar en un gruñido

Se movió y quito sus dedos, dejándome insatisfecho, cerré los ojos y me movió pasando a llevar algo sumamente duro, abrí los ojos asustado y note el bulto que sobresaltaba de los pantalones de Katsuki, le mire y me sonreía

No pude evitar, acercarme a él y besarle, besarle apasionadamente, comencé a desabrocharle el pantalón, metiendo mis manos y en su ropa interior, acariciando su miembro endurecido, le bese el cuello, y Katsuki se dejó llevar

─M-Maldita sea Deku─ Dejó escapar al ver cómo le guiaba a sentarse, me miro suplicante y yo solo le bese, y baje sus pantalones, me posicione sobre él y le mire─ Eres un ─Introdujé con lentitud impidiendo que el hablara dejando escapar un gruñido de su garganta, sentí una corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo dolía demasiado, me aferre su camiseta, y me escondí en el hueco de su cuello, dolía demasiado, pero Katsuki estaba completamente dentro de mi

Me quede ahí, sin moverme afirmándome de él con fuerza, sentía su agitada respiración a mi lado, me afirmo a su cuerpo y me recostó con cuidado, para después mirarme

─Seré suave─ Me dijo en un susurro, comenzó a moverse, y las punzadas comenzaron, doliendo demasiado, gemí por el dolor y Katsuki se comenzó a mover más lento, me miraba atento, atento a mis gestos

Sus embestidas eran lentas y cuidadosas, estaba esperando a que me acostumbrara, los movimientos se me hicieron insuficientes y le mire para después besarle, Kacchan lo tomo con un: Sigue

Se volvió algo más rápido, yo me aferre a él con fuerza, y comencé a gemir, pero esta vez de puro placer, se sentía demasiado bien, sus embestidas se hicieron fuertes y agresivas, se aferró con fuerza, se había estado contenido de eso no había duda. Mi cuerpo estaba en climax, me sentía en el paraíso y finalmente me vine sobre él, y él continuo hasta acabar dentro de mí, nos quedamos tranquilos unidos aun, sentía su calidez, su aroma, su calor todo era exquisito, tras unos minutos finalmente me miro

─Eres un despistado, Deku─ Me dijo, yo sonreí levemente y le abrace, el me correspondió

─No importa, ya estás aquí Kacchan

Los sueños no eran nada comparados con la realidad, aquella realidad donde tenía a mi Kacchan, y esta vez no lo perdería, nada me separaría de él, de eso estaba seguro

─Y… ¿La cara redonda es mejor que yo?

─Kacchan…

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


End file.
